Light
by LongStateOfDaydream
Summary: Si es vida... habrá que amarla
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No poseo ni a Quinn ni a Rachel, el resto de personajes sí son mios.**

…..

¿Cómo la vida pudo haberse complicado tanto? ¿cómo había llegado a este punto?... tan sólo un año atrás ella era una mujer de 19 años feliz, con un trabajo de ensueño y sin responsabilidades, vivía su vida plenamente y lo más importante estaba enamorada y era correspondida.

Su vida era perfecta, hasta ese día…

_Flashback_

_"Quinn!? Quinn!? Estás en casa? Quinn!?" Kevin acababa de entrar por la puerta principal, era evidente por su tono que algo grave había ocurrido…._

_"Sí , papá, estoy en la sala … ¿por qué vienes así?¿que ha pasado?" Quinn obviamente se había quedado preocupada, se acercó a su padre y por su rostro era evidente que no eran buenas noticias las que portaba Kevin._

_"ven hija siéntate, tengo que contarte algo que ha pasado y necesito que me ayudes… necesito que NOS ayudes Quinn"_

_" me estás asustando papá, por favor cuéntame que ha pasado, esta mamá bien? Eva?" la angustia corría por sus venas no podía pensar con claridad, se le venían a la cabeza miles de cosas horribles que podían haber ocurrido…_

_" sí ellas están bien… lo que ha pasado es … es…" el titubeaba no sabía cómo decirle esto a su hija pequeña…_

_"Es que!" Ella chillo, estaba ya atacada no soportaba más la angustia._

_" Lo hemos perdido todo Quinn, la empresa ha quebrado… perderemos el chalet, los coches, la casa de verano , todo!... Por favor hija ayúdame, no le puedo contar todo esto a tu madre, ella no puede enterarse o me abandonará… Maya por favor ayúdame!"_

_Ella se había quedado sin habla, no entendía nada, hacía sólo un mes atrás estaba en Nueva York con su familia, disfrutando todos de unas vacaciones de ensueño, sin reparar en gastos…_

_" pero cómo?... no lo entiendo papá… que puedo hacer yo? Cómo te puedo ayudar? Si yo trabajo para ti… bueno trabajaba…"_

_"hija tome algunas decisiones que … bueno no fueron muy acertadas… no se cómo he podido ser tan irresponsable…" Kevin se veía devastado, con los ojos llorosos, estaba a punto de derrumbarse… " tú puedes ayudarnos si quieres Maya… sólo si tu quieres"_

_"Dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré…" Se le rompía el corazón ver a su padre en ese estado y si estaba en su mano poder evitarle esta pena a su madre y a su hermana, al menos lo intentaría._

_" te acuerdas de la familia que conocimos hace unos años en Cancún?"_

_" sí, pero sigo sin entender que tiene eso que ver con nosotros o con nuestra situación?"_

_"Hemos seguido en contacto con los padres… y bueno ellos siempre mostraron interés en nuestra empresa y sobre todo en nuestra familia" Miró a su hija, para saber si le estaba entendiendo, como ella no habló el decidió seguir " Hace unos meses cenamos con ellos tu madre y yo, y nos dejaron caer que una boda entre nuestras familias podría ser beneficioso para ambos… y la verdad Quinn es lo que necesitamos… necesitamos las acciones en sus empresas para pasar este bache…"_

_" que?... matrimonio? Con uno de sus hijos? Pero papá sabes que tengo novia… y la quiero papá, yo la quiero… lo siento pero no puedes pedirme esto…"_

_" Quinn por favor razona un poco, sería como un acuerdo, un contrato, te lo pido Quinn por favor dame sólo 2 años y yo mismo te sacaré de ese matrimonio y recuperaré todo nuestro patrimonio,… además él ya ha mostrado más de una vez que interés tiene en ti y mucho…"_

_" no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando…"negaba con su cabeza, no podía digerir todo lo que su padre acababa de contarle, "no puedo papá, no puedo hacerle esto a ella… yo la quiero…"_

_"¿la quieres más a ella que a tu propia familia?..._

_Flashback over._

Su rostro se había quedado pálido recordando… recordando como toda su vida se había desvanecido, y como todo estaba a punto de empeorar estrepitosamente… "Lo haces por tu familia… sólo dos años, son sólo dos años…" su mente volvió a la realidad al oír su nombre

" y tu Quinn Romme quieres casarte con Álvaro Bennis" preguntó el sacerdote.

"Sí, quiero" Esas habían sido las palabras que más le había costado pronunciar en su vida, en el interior parte de ella se había muerto…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No poseo ni a Quinn ni a Rachel, el resto de personajes sí son mios.**

**Cómo habréis comprobado soy super nueva en esto del fanfiction, es mi primera fic pero intentaré que no sea la última.**

**Escribo porque simplemente es algo que me he propuesto hacer y me apetecía… probablemente no tenga ningún futuro como escritora peeeero mi **_**moto**_** es "haz todo lo que tu moral te permita hacer" y así seguiré, experimentando.**

**No sé con qué frecuencia actualizaré, depende de la motivación y del tiempo que tenga, y creo que nada más.**

**Un saludo D.**

…**..**

La belleza de la novia cegaba a los hombres presentes y a algunas mujeres también, con su pelo rubio recogido en un elegante tocado, acompañado con un vestido palabra de honor blanco que resaltaban las curvas de la joven, y aunque fuera su madre la que lo dijera, era cierto, no había mujer más hermosa en la catedral. Era evidente la razón por la que Álvaro se había fijado en ella en primer lugar… él un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, de 25 años, pelo cataño y unos ojos que derretirían el polo en 3 segundos, casi perfecto pensó Quinn, pero la verdad que estos últimos meses en los que estuvieron construyendo su noviazgo Quinn descubrió que las primeras impresiones no significaban nada. Él era un hombre inteligente, independiente y sobre todo calculador... digno hijo de su padre. No fueron los mejores meses de su vida, pero en comparación a lo que se le venía encima le habían parecido el paraíso.

_11 meses atrás…_

_"¡Hola familia! ¡Nora y Gunter qué alegría veros de nuevo!" Kevin se acercó a la mesa y rápidamente intercambió unos abrazos con la familia Bennis seguido por su mujer Elisa. " y tú Álvaro, ven dame un abrazo". Era evidente la emoción que esta reunión estaba provocando en ambas familias._

_"¡Quinn! Ven aquí anda y dame un abrazo, no seas tímida mujer!" el viejo Gunter siempre tan amistoso… "por qué a mi!" pensó, luego de su abrazo casi interminable con Gunter repitió la acción con Nora, este abrazó carecía de afecto alguno, cosa que no le extrañaba, Nora nunca había mostrado interés en su familia, ni en ella, era muy posible que fuera la persona menos interesada de toda la mesa y eso le gustaba a Quinn, una persona menos que analizar constantemente a ella le saldrá todo natural…_

_"Bueno Álvaro espero que te acuerdes de mi hija Quinn"._

_"Sí por supuesto, no podría olvidarme de ella aunque quisiera" El joven sonreía como si le fuera la vida en ello, se notaba que le encantaba ese momento, extendió su mano hacia ella " ¿cómo estás? Hacía mucho tiempo que no coincidíamos…"_

_Quinn con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas, aceptó la mano del joven "Muy bien gracias, sí he estado bastante liada últimamente" mintió lo más difícil que había hecho desde que las familias se conocieron fue un all-in una vez jugando al póker con unos amigos "pero ahora que estoy libre seguramente podremos coincidir más" No pudo evitar mirar a su padre sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba haciendo._

_"Eso me encantaría" respondió el._

_La cena transcurrió con normalidad, ambas familias compartieron una charla agradable. Pronto la joven sintió que le faltaba el aire y con sutilidad escusó su ausencia y se dirigió fuera del lujoso restaurante francés. Apoyándose con la espalda en una de las paredes colindantes del restaurante sintió como el aire le volvía a los pulmones… y no dejaba de preguntarse como terminaría todo esto… y si terminaría alguna vez, y su reciente corazón roto no facilitaba dejar correr la angustia que llevaba dentro, fue cuando unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_"¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te he visto un poco pálida ahí dentro?" su tono era preocupado al igual que sus facciones._

_"Sí no te preocupes… seguramente fue algo que me sentó mal" después de un intercambio de miradas, ambos quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir. _

_"estás muy guapa esta noche… no me refiero a que normalmente estés fea… ughh… lo que quiero decir es que siempre estás muy guapa pero esta noche, no sé tienes una luz especial." Bajo su mirada al suelo instintivamente, estaba avergonzado._

_"muchas gracias…" ¿eso es todo? Piensa algo idiota se supone que tienes que mostrar interés en él también " emm… Álvaro ya se que esto te sonará muy precipitado… pero si algún día te apetece… no se quizás podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, un café o lo que sea…"_

_"¡El viernes!" casi no dejo acabar a Quinn "…quiero decir el viernes podríamos hacer algo si te viene bien"_

_" por mi perfecto" Ambos se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa y por primera vez no era fingida, parte de la timidez del chico de algún modo le resultaba tierna._

_….._

La ceremonia había reunido a más de 200 invitados, entre familiares, socios, amigos y como no algunos no tan amigos pero lo suficientemente conocidos como para ser invitados. Habían celebrado la boda en la catedral más famosa de la cuidad, era un evento enorme en el cual emplearon meses de preparación, agobios y angustias… Pero el resultado era perfecto, casi de ensueño, cualquier mujer hubiera soñado con tener una boda semejante. El banquete se traslado a un conocido viñedo de la zona cercano a la catedral, con capacidad para albergar más de 1000 personas, era un sitio enorme, y precioso rodeados de naturaleza y con reservas de vino vitalicias, además la banda que amenizaba el ambiente, camareros…

"Quinn ¿te parece si nos vamos ya?, tenemos que coger el avión en un par de horas y todavía tenemos que cambiarnos… además no creo que noten nuestra ausencia, todo el mundo parece que se lo está pasando genial." Preguntó Álvaro a su ya esposa con una sonrisa que contagiaba.

No, no, no, no… "Sí como quieras, vuelvo enseguida" le regalo una sonrisa falsa y sin mediar palabra se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermana mayor. " ¡Eva! Acompáñame necesito pedirte un favor…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No poseo ni a Quinn ni a Rachel, el resto de personajes sí son mios.**

**Gracias a todas/os aquellos que me seguís la verdad que no me lo esperaba para nada, como ya mencioné en el anterior capítulo no me considero escritora y la verdad fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que había gente a la que le gustó el fic, en fin gracias es un estimulo increíble. Por si hay alguna duda la letra en cursiva representa un echo del pasado.**

**Un saludo D.**

…..

"¡Eva! Acompáñame necesito pedirte un favor…"

Quinn casi arrastró a su hermana hacia un lugar apartado de la sala, era importante lo que tenía que pedirle y era más importante aun que nadie las escuchara…

"Quinn… pero que pasa… cuál es la urgencia, dios eres peor que mamá a veces" estaba claramente molesta y con toda la razón, la había interrumpido en mitad de su baile con un mulato bastante guapo.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, pero no puedes preguntarme por qué y mucho menos se pueden enterar mamá o papá, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Sí lo entiendo Quinn no soy idiota, que aunque todos penséis que…"

"¡Eva! esto es importante así que préstame atención… toma esta llave " se sacó la llave del sostén " necesito que vayas a mi cuarto y mires debajo de la cama, encontraras un pequeño cofre con una estrella grabada en él, ábrelo y saca la carta que hay dentro." Espero hasta que su hermana asintió con la cabeza para que continuara "necesito que le des esa carta a Tina, ella sabrá que hacer y nadie puede saberlo Eva."

"¿a Tina?¿para qué?!, pero si tú y Tina hace meses que no os dirigís la palabra" Eva no entendía nada, y aunque era la hermana mayor nunca se comportaba como tal, tenía un gran corazón pero su mente no era tan grande, aun así Quinn no podía evitar quererla después de todo era su hermana que siempre había estado ahí para ella tanto en los momentos buenos, como en los malos, como cuando había pasado el peor momento de su vida cuando partió su corazón en mil pedacitos.

"Por favor… tu sólo hazlo, necesito que la lea y que entienda que lo que pasó no fue premeditado y… " en ese momento se calló sabía que había hablado más de la cuenta "¡bueno! que si se la puedes hacer llegar?."

"… esta bien, se la haré llegar… pero en cuanto vengas de la luna de miel quiero que me cuentes que es lo que está pasando, ¿entendido?"

"Esta bien…" Soltó un suspiro de alivio, la carta le llegaría a su querida Tina y con suerte su hermana se olvidaría del tema y no tendría que explicarle nada…

Tenía que intentar enmendar lo poco que podía rescatar de la vida que tanto amaba, aunque si lograba recuperar a Tina todavía quedaría un gran vacío en su interior.

…..

_Era un viernes por la noche y con 17 años y un millón de hormonas revoloteando, salir de fiesta era una opción más que aceptada por Quinn y sus amigas. Llevaban ya unas horas de baile intenso y por qué no decirlo algo más contentas de la cuenta, cuando el grupo nuevo del que tanto habían oído hablar en el instituto hacía su aparición en el escenario. Los minutos pasaron y Quinn tenía que reconocer que la fama que tenían se la habían ganado, eran muy buenos y lo que parecía que atraía más al público (sobre todo femenino)es que eran muy atractivos también._

_"La de ahí arriba no deja de mirarte…" la sacó de sus pensamientos su amiga Tina que señalaba con un dedo hacia el escenario, siempre tan sutil. Tina y Quinn eran inseparables desde que tenían uso de razón, vivían puerta con puerta y toda su vida habían sido amigas. Practicamente compartían casa durante los fines de semana,eran consejeras la una de la otra, complices, eran inseparables._

_"¿qué?... ¿quién?"_

_"Esa… la de la guitarra eléctrica, no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que subió" _

_No puedo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la chica, la chica no era mucho mayor que ella, morena con el pelo medio largo, su estilo de rock-star y típica ropa negra de cuero ajustada, y tenía que reconocerlo había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención. Pero también había oído hablar de ella y de sus hazañas desde que su grupo se había hecho tan popular entre la juventud._

_"¿Es muy guapa no crees?..." Le preguntó Tina con una sonrisilla en la cara que la delataba._

_"Para Tina…" le echo la mirada de cállate-o-te-callo-yo "sabes perfectamente la fama que tiene y ya sabemos que es lo que busca…" su amiga capto claramente el mensaje y no hizo ningún comentario referente a la chica en toda la noche._

_Se dejaron llevar las rondas de chupitos se sucedían cada vez con más brío y no era de extrañar, estaban celebrando que habían aprobado todos sus exámenes y ahora tan solo les quedaba un año más de instituto luego serían totalmente libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que les diera la santísima gana, pobres ilusas._

_Mientras no paraban de bailar en el centro de la pista, Quinn sintió que alguien la miraba y no se equivocó justo a su lado bailando con otra chica pelirroja se encontraba la morena, la miraba por encima del hombro de la chica con la que bailaba y la miraba con esos ojos marrones que parecían penetrarlo todo._

_"¿pero de que va esta tía?" susurró para si misma, lo siguiente que supo es que agarró al primer chico que pasó delante de ella y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla… ¿por qué lo había hecho? No podía explicárselo._

_Eran como las 6 de la mañana y estaban esperando ya por fuera de la discoteca por su taxi cuando Quinn sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la giraba._

_"¿Pero que coño te pasa?¡suéltame!" apartó su brazo del agarre de la chica, la reconoció al instante era la guitarrista de antes._

_Esta levantó sus manos hacia en modo de defensa y es entonces ella vio algo negro en su mano derecha que a ella le resultaba familiar… su bolso._

_"Lo siento… he encontrado esto dentro y al ver que no había nadie alrededor he tenido que mirar si tenía documentación… y bueno parece que es tuyo ¿no?" le dio el bolso a la chica con la sonrisa más perfecta que ella jamás haya visto._

_"Sí es mío… muchas gracias… y lo siento por gritarte" se sentía avergonzada y al mismo tiempo maravillada con la gran sonrisa de la chica. Era increíble como podía producirle sentimientos tan contradictorios en tan poco espacio de tiempo._

_"No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada a que las chicas griten cuando están conmigo" otra de sus sonrisas, pero esta vez no tuvieron el efecto deseado en ella._

_"hasta que lo perdió…es la típica idiota" pensó ella._

_"Mira… cualquiera-que-sea-tu-nombre no te confundas si las chicas chillan cuando están contigo es por tu cara fea" le regalo una sonrisa falsa de las suyas y se fue hacia el taxi en el que sus amigas ya estaban esperando._

_Ella se llevo la mano al corazón como si le hubiese herido con un puñal ficticio y sabiendo que ella aún podía oírle "Por estás cosas me casaré contigo Quinn Rome…"_

_Ella la miró y antes de entrar en el taxi "Sigue soñando… y sólo para que lo sepas no me gustan las chicas y tampoco me casaría con alguien del que ni si quiera se el nombre" cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró a la chica por la ventana mientras este se acercaba al coche._

_"Me llamo Rachel Berry… y siento decepcionarte pero terminarás casándote conmigo" y viendo como el taxi se ponía en marcha y a lo lejos ver desaparecer la maravillosa sonrisa de la guitarrista de la cual ya conocía el nombre, se dejo dormir en el siempre amado trayecto de vuelta a casa._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No poseo ni a Quinn ni a Rachel, el resto de personajes sí son míos.**

**¡Qué patosa soy! Para responder a ****littlestefy**** es totalmente comprensible que no entiendas por que en ocasiones en vez de Quinn nombro a Maya, bueno pues lo que ocurre es que empecé a escribir la historia hace un tiempo y no estaba pensada para Quinn y Rachel por eso y porque soy una despistada no me he dado cuenta y se me ha escapado adaptar completamente la historia, lo siento por las confusiones que haya podido ocasionar, sólo decir que tenía escrito como 2 capítulos así que a partir de ahora en adelante no habrá más confusiones.**

**Un saludo D.**

….

Llevaba en ese avión sentada cerca de 3 horas y el ronquito de su recientemente coronado como "esposo" estaba ya acabando con su paciencia y con lo poco que le quedaba para saltar de aquel avión sin paracaídas directa hacia la libertad, sólo un pensamiento se adueñaba de ella todo el tiempo: Rachel.

No paraba de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus labios, en sus manos, en su pelo, en su voz, en cómo hubiera sido si se hubiera casado con ella, si hubieran tenido hijos… Se le estaba haciendo eterno el maldito viaje y es que intentar respirar en el mismo infierno le costaba horrores.

…..

_El lunes llegaba una vez mas y Quinn se adentraba en el instituto privado al que sus padres le habían obligado a asistir para sus clases de repaso de verano. "Gosh take me soon" pensó que una clase de economía a las 8 de la mañana en verano y mucho más si la impartía el viejo Bellmund, odiaba tener que ir a clases en verano, aunque sólo fueran un par de horas._

_Casi sin poder abrir bien los ojos aún por el sueño que tenía encima se dirigía hacia su clase sin prisa pero sin pausa hasta que algo o más bien alguien choco contra ella y de pronto de un segundo a otro estaba en el suelo._

"_Oh mierda, ¿estás bien?... lo sient…"en ese momento se miraron a los ojos y supo perfectamente de quien se trataba "ehh pero si es mi futura mujer, dame la mano anda que te ayudo" Rachel le tendía la mano y le regalaba una de sus espectaculares sonrisas._

_A Quinn le costó reaccionar, estaba un poco espesita por las mañanas y si además ella le daba esa sonrisa tan espectacular le costaba procesar " no deja deja, ya puedo yo sola" cogió impulso con los brazos y en 1 segundo ya se encontraba perfectamente en pie y cogiendo su mochila"¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿y que es eso de tu mujer? Ya te dije el viernes que eso no pasaría…" la miraba con arrogancia._

"_No rubia, me dijiste que no te casarías con alguien del cual no sabes el nombre… y el mío si lo sabes ¿no?," Rachel casi siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, por que como todo el mundo sabía Rachel hacía que muchas chicas muuuchas quisieran acabar en su cama incluso aquellas que jamás en la vida hubieran pensado en tirársela, porque simplemente eran heteros. Lo cierto es que Rachel no era particularmente guapa como lo era Quinn, pero tenía ese no se qué que encantaba a todas._

_Quinn rió porque le pareció graciosa la reciente obsesión que esta chica había dado con ella "también te dije que no me gustaban las chicas ¿no?" y con esto termino de colocarse su mochila , pronto las dos se quedaron paradas en un incomodo silencio del cual no sabían muy bien como escapar._

"_¿qué haces aquí a estas horas en pleno julio?¿no me digas que te han quedado asignaturas? Así no podemos eh rubia, se supone que tienes que estudiar así podrás mantenerme cuando nos casemos" espetó la morena con una carcajada, la verdad es que le encantaba picar a la rubia ._

"_Para tu información pasé mi anterior curso con matrículas de honor así que no estoy aquí por que me queden asignaturas, por otro lado no me sorprendería que fuera tu caso si esperas que te mantenga alguna día" Quinn no era una persona mañanera, obviamente y en ese momento Rachel tenía todos los boletos de su rifa, la rifa de una cachetada._

"_Yo estoy aquí para dejar estos flyers del festival de verano no por nada académico… vamos a tocar y estaría genial si te pasaras, así podríamos comer algodón de azúcar y no se quizás montarnos en alguna atracción, dar un paseo…" Tenía el corazón a mil y no sabía porque la rubia le provocaba todas esas sensaciones y otra sonrisa de esas increíbles se escapó de sus labios._

_El subconsciente de Quinn estuvo a punto de traicionarla, le falto nada para decirle que sí a Rachel "¿pero que coño te pasa?" se preguntó a si misma en sus pensamientos, " sigue soñando Berry" y con esto siguió su camino hacia sus clases, en la cual segurísimo le esperaba una pequeña bronca por su tardanza._

_Rachel no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada"¿pero vendrás no?"le dijo en un intento desesperado de obtener alguna respuesta de la chica, "la rubia tiene sin duda genio y un culazo increible " pensó..._

_El viernes llegó finalmente, el ambiente en el Festival que habían situado en el paseo marítimo era perfecto, la gente se lo estaba pasando en grande la juventud agolpada en el escenario portátil que tenía montado en uno de los puntos más cercanos a la playa, además habían familias enteras disfrutando de las atracciones con los niños o simplemente degustando los suculentos manjares que tan sólo te permitías comer cuando se organizaban este tipo de eventos._

_Quinn no podía creer la suerte que tenía, no tenía pensado venir al estúpido festival pero sin darse cuenta se lo había nombrado a su amiga Tina que le gustaba más una fiesta que comer, y por supuesto evitando mencionar por completo a la persona culpable de que supiera la existencia de dicho festival, bastante tuvo con el interrogatorio el sábado por la tarde después de la fiesta de la noche anterior, al final le dijo a su amiga que no había sido nada sólo que la rockera le había devuelto su bolso y punto._

_Tina no era estúpida conocía a Quinn como si de ella misma se tratase, y sabía que algo más había pasado pero no quiso meterle más cizaña al asunto, sabía que Quinn acabaría contándoselo a su tiempo. _

_Las dos tras varias horas con la elección de vestuario, al final ambas se decantaron por shorts camisetas holgadas, cholitas y en el caso de Quinn acompañada por su sombrero favorito finalmente llegaron al festival._

_Ya caminando por el paseo a lo lejos divisaron la multitud de gente agolpada en el escenario por el que tantos grupos había pasado ya " Mira Quinn, hay un montón de gente conocida" dijo señalando hacia el público" mira ese es Lucas y si esta él seguro que Jose también está, corre Quinn acerquémonos" y sin más dilación Tina puso pies en polvorosa y más arrastrando que caminando llevo a Quinn hacia la multitud. _

_Tina era muy de enamoramientos fugaces y el de Jose no era una excepción, Quin tenía que reconocer que el chico era guapo pero tampoco tenía nada más._

_Estuvieron lo que a Quinn le pareció una eternidad hablando(bueno ella queriendo volver a casa y Tina hablando, todo el tiempo) entre la multitud con ambos chicos mientras disfrutaban del ambiente y de la música. Quinn juraría que sólo se giró un segundo para ver al nuevo grupo que se subía al escenario y cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba su amiga ya no estaba, sólo estaba el tal Lucas mirándola de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio "lo que me faltaba… Tina maldita cabrona cuando te encuentre te vas a enterar…" dijo por lo bajito no sabía donde esconderse su amiga la había dejado sola para ir a hacer quien sabe qué con su nuevo amor y la había dejado sola con aquel total desconocido._

" _Y con ustedes el grupo revelación del año y del que más orgullo sentimos porque es de nuestro querido pueblo, con ustedes HIDE AND SEEK" Quinn miró instintivamente al escenario sabía quien formaba parte de ese grupo, reconoció al segundo su silueta y así sin poder evitarlo se quedo como hipnotizaba con el grupo de Rachel ,mas bien con Rachel, pero esto no quiso reconocerlo. No sabía todo el tiempo que había pasado hasta que la misma morena habló "bueno pues esta es nuestra última canción, la he escrito recientemente y sé que estáis acostumbrados a verme con la guitarra pero esta noche queremos sorprenderos a todos" se alejó del micro y tras un gesto al batería la chica comenzó a cantar, era increíble, maravillosa, fascinante "qué voz tan dulce" Quinn no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla y sentir como el corazón casi se le salía por la boca se llevo a la mano al pecho donde s corazón casi desbocado latía" para, para, para… " se dijo para si misma y en ese momento ambas cruzaron miradas, fueron intensas tanto que la rubia creyó en algún punto que la moran cantaba para ella._

_Y como mismo empezó la canción terminó, en ese momento Quinn salió de su estado y su primer impulso fue correr hacia la playa, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y porqué con aquella chica que no hacía más que picarla todo el tiempo? Se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la orilla y se sentaba en la arena mirando hacia el mar, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hasta ella y se detenían justo a su lado._

_No le hizo falta alzar la vista conocía la silueta que se dibujaba en la arena con la luz de la Luna._

"_¿Estás bien?"Rachel vio perfectamente la carrera de la chica hasta la playa y sabía que algo no estaba bien._

"_No…" Su voz a punto de quebrarse, era evidente algo le pasaba._

"_voy a sentarme ¿vale?"Quinn no respondió y Rachel lo último que quería es que sintiera más incómoda de lo que estaba por lo que se sentó cerca pero con cierta distancia prudencial entre ellas._

"_Sabes… siempre me han encantado las noches como estas, y más en la playa que se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas, es fascinante" dijo la morena con su mirada en el cielo._

_Quinn tras esa confesión dirigió su mirada hacia ella con algo de confusión ¿estaba intentado hacerla sentir mejor? y casi copiando a la chica dirigió su mirada también hacia el cielo " Mi padre me hizo hacer el verano pasado un curso de astronomía, ahora las estrellas no me parecen tan maravillosas" se rió " la verdad es que perdieron el encanto para mí" dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo._

_Rachel la miró con cara de incredulidad"¿cómo que no tienen encanto? Yo creo que son lo más increíble del universo, sabes que se pueden observar 3000 estrellas a simple vista, que si una estrella deja de brillar no lo sabríamos hasta después de años, que su col" No pudo seguir hablando por que la carcajada de Quinn la hizo salir de su embelesamiento con las estrellas._

" _ehh! ¿por qué te ríes?" empezó a decir la morena también contagiándose de la risa._

" _Tenías que haber visto tu cara, sólo te falta pedirle matrimonio a una estrella de verdad como puedes admirarlas tanto, son sólo bolas de gas ardiendo" se miraron a los ojos._

" _Son totalmente admirables, te recuerdo que es gracias a una estrella que nosotros los seres humanos existimos, y no le pediría jamás matrimonio a una estrella porque yo ya estoy comprometida con una" y tras decir esto la morena le picó el ojo y como era de esperar ambas se echaron a reír no sin dejar de mirarse._

" _Anda no me digas y ¿se puede saber quién es esa estrella?" le preguntó Quinn continuando con el flirteo en ningún momento cortando ese intercambio de miradas casi sin darse cuenta al igual que casi sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando poco a poco, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra, sin dejar de mirarse Rachel puso uno de los mechones de la rubia que se le había posado en la cara tras de su oreja y dejó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, no sabía porque pero necesitaba sentirla "tú eres mi estrella Quinn, no se que me pasa contigo pero tú me iluminas", tras esas palabras ambas se dejaron llevar, ambas lo deseaban, ambas lo esperaban._

_Se fundieron en un intenso beso que muy a pesar de Quinn pudo jurar casi que vio las estrellas, los labios suaves y carnosos de la morena, su lengua, como se daban pequeños mordiscos como se buscaban con sus lenguas, era increíble jamás había besado a una mujer pero que sin duda había sido el beso de su vida. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No poseo ni a Quinn ni a Rachel, el resto de personajes sí son míos.**

**En primer lugar nada de lo que haya sido escrito hasta ahora será definitivo. La historia necesita todavía unos cuantos capítulos para que todo tenga sentido, por esto he decidido que todo lo que escriba de ahora en adelante será en referencia al pasado, es decir, todo antes de que suceda la boda empezando desde el primer beso, necesito hacer esto porque "el presente" será el final… no se si me he explicado bien?¿. **

**Un saludo D.**

"¿Quinn?... ¿Me estás escuchando?" Tina estaba casi segura que algo le pasaba a Quinn, estaba muy rara desde el festival de verano, y de eso ya hacía un par de semanas. Quinn estaba como perdida, en su mundo, se distraía fácilmente y le costaba seguir cualquier tema de conversación, un momento estaban hablando del nuevo amor de Tina y al otro de repente desaparecía alegando que tenía recados que hacer, todo le estaba resultando muy extraño a Tina que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

" ehh … sí sí estabas hablando de lo guapo que es Julio… no?" estaba tan entretenida escribiendo un sms que no se había enterado de la mitad de la conversación. La cara de Quinn era un poema no sabía desde cuando había desconectado pero tenía que concentrarse más si quería que Tina no se diese cuenta de nada… estaba tirando disparos al aire, quizás de casualidad con alguno acertaba.

" qué? No Quinn! Pero qué te pasa! porqué no me escuchas, te estaba diciendo que estaba pensando apuntarme al gimnasio" Tina la miraba como si quisiera leerla pero no podía

"Qué dices! Al gimnasio para qué! Si estas perfecta, déjate de boberías andaa" Intentaba seguir con el tema de conversación, estaba rara y con motivos, los cuales aún no tenía intención de contar a su mejor amiga, simplemente no podía.

"Déjate tú de boberías de una vez y dime qué te pasa de una vez, y dimelo yá Quinn no intentes disimular, sé que tienes algo y estas rara, va todo bien?" El tono de Tina cambiaba a ser un poco más dulce y amable

Tras esto le entraron unas ganas increíbles de llorar, y más al ver la cara de decepción de su amiga tras la mentira tan enormemente grande que iba a soltarte " Todo va genial" y un sonrisa de las suyas, de las falsas, " son las clases de verano, que me tienen más tonta de lo normal, no te preocupes" y ahí estaba la cara de decepción de su amiga, Quinn no era consciente de todo lo que un simple secreto podría traer tras de él, hasta ese día.

En ese momento su móvil sonó, justo a tiempo llevaba ya unos minutos esperando a que sonase " ehh Ti me tengo que ir, ¿te llamo luego vale?" y justo cuando iba a abrazar a su amiga esta se apartó.

"no quiero tus abrazos Quinn, sé que algo te pasó en el festival de verano y que no has sido capaz de contármelo, sé que llevas mandando mensajes con alguien desde entonces y qué no me has hablado de nadie especial en tu vida en este tiempo, y sé que me estas mintiendo en toda la cara y eso me duele, así que si no empiezas a comportarte como mi amiga, como mi Quinn puedes dar nuestra amistad por rota…" Silencio era todo lo que se podía oír en la habitación de Tina, que esperaba que de una vez por todas Quinn se atreviera a decirle que es lo que le pasaba, porque no era normal su comportamiento, ellas se contaban todo y esto sólo hacía que su preocupación por Quinn aumentase con su silencio, algo grave le había pasado , muy grave sino no era explicable su comportamiento.

" Ti… yo…" No le salían las palabras, no podían salir porque ni ella era capaz de asimilar lo que llevaba viviendo ya unas semanas. Quería contárselo todo con la mirada pero le era imposible.

"Sabes qué márchate… no sea que llegues tarde…" Supo que no sacaría nada de Quinn, y decidió darle la espalda haciendo que colocaba algunos libros sobre su escritorio, Quinn decidió obedecer a su amiga, sabía que no podía arreglarlo al menos por ese día, se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando escuchó a Tina " Y no hace falta que llames esta noche, no voy a estar para ti…" Salió de la casa de su mejor amiga con las lágrimas a punto de salir, se sentía como una mierda, pero no podía contarle nada, no aún , no estaba preparada ni ella misma lo había aceptado aún.

Unos 20 minutos de paseo para llegar a su destino, le habían servido para relajar algo su mente y calmarse, no quería estropear el único momento que tenían juntas.

Y allí estaba ella sentada sobre su manta en el suelo, en el que era su rincón desde hace unas semanas, con vistas hacia el horizonte, con un roble que les daba sombra y un par de arbustos a su alrededor que les proporcionaba privacidad, sin duda su rincón favorito del día.

La morena al verla llegar se levantó para recibirla "Hola guapísima" y tras esto un tierno beso "pensé que ya no venías" y una sonrisa de esas increíbles que contagió a Quinn.

"Se me ha hecho tarde, lo siento" Y como si no pudiera vivir sin el contacto de su cuerpo la abrazó fuerte, quería sentirla en sus brazos un momento y olvidarse de todo lo demás. La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la rompe.

" Mmm te he echado de menos" dijo la morena también disfrutando aquel abrazo. Rachel se sentía diferente, como llena de vida, feliz e idiota al mismo tiempo, no paraba de cantar, sonreír y ver la vida de color de rosa, estaba descubriendo sensaciones nuevas e inmensas, se dejaba llevar y todo era gracias a su rubia.

Nunca se imagino que después de aquel beso en el festival de verano la rubia quisiera seguir en contacto, y mucho menos si mucho de sus contactos eran en persona, todo era maravilloso y casi perfecto. Y lo tenía más que claro lo quería todo con Quinn, , excepto porque no sabía que es lo que quería Quin de ella.

Se separaron del abrazo y Rachel la cogió de la mano llevándola hacia su manta para que pudieran ponerse más cómodas.

Rachel se sentó con su espalda apoyada en el gran árbol mientras Quinn decidía por algo más cómodo: las piernas de Rachel. Eran taaan cómodas y tan bonitas, esto último lo sabía porque la morena había acudido más de una vez con shorts a sus encuentros. Y tan sólo con mirar su cara sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta dejando que la morena entrara en su vida, aunque fuera sólo con unos pocos encuentros. Así perdida en sus ojos siguió hasta que la morena la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó Rachel mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia "¿porqué me miras así?" se sentía como flotando ahora que tenía a Quinn tan cerca y si tenía algo en la cara poco le importaba.

"Jajaja… no, estas espectacular" salió de su trance y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida "sólo pensaba…" y sus ojos volvían a conectar.

" ¿Sobre qué?" preguntó la morena, se moría por conocer a Quinn, de poder llegar al punto con entenderse con tan sólo una mirada, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba que la rubia jamás dejase que eso pasara.

"Sobre todo…" y esta vez su miraba se desvió hacia unos pajaritos que estaban haciendo un nido en la copa del árbol.

"Todo son muchas cosas… ¿hay algo en particular de lo que quieras hablar… conmigo?" quizás si le daba el impulso la rubia se abriría, o quizás no.

Esto hizo que la rubia abandonara su preciada posición para sentarte frente a Rachel " eh … ¿contigo?, no creo que todo está claro entre nosotras" Rachel frunció el ceño y supo que no estaba claro "A ver me encanta estar contigo, estas semanas han sido maravillosas Rae… pero si lo que me estás queriendo decir es que somos… pues eso no sabría como respondértelo, no podría darle un nombre a esto, sólo sé que me encanta que nos estemos conociendo y poder estar a tu lado, aunque sólo sean por unas horas al día".

" Y a mi me encantas tú cariño, mucho" le cogía la cara entre sus manos, le acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos sus mejillas sonrojadas y la acercaba hasta ella "y eso me da miedo , porque siento que lo estoy dando todo contigo, que no puedo dejar de llamarte o enviarte sms, que me paso el día pensando en ti y en poder abrazarte y besarte, y que luego al final sea la última en enterarme que esto no tiene futuro… no te pido que le des un nombre a esto, sólo que me digas si estoy o no dejando mi mente y mi corazón en esto para nada" Esto dejó a la rubia perpleja, se sentía mal por todos los acontecimientos de su vida, pero lo que la hacía sentir peor es que nunca había pensado en lo que podía suponer para la morena.

"Estoy aterrada Rae… no puedo darte las respuestas que buscas, sólo sé que quiero conocerte y que quiero que tú también quieras conocerme y que me encanta pasar las tardes contigo y que cuando estoy contigo me siento contenta y dispuesta a atravesar un muro de hormigón, me alegras el día sin duda" sonrieron ambas después de que la rubia dijera eso último, puso su mano en el cuello de la morena y la acercó pasa darle un tierno beso "sólo dame tiempo, déjame aclarar mi mente…" otro beso " sólo un poquito más de tiempo" y otro beso algo más pasional.

"mmm… esta bien" dijo separándose del beso y tras otro fugaz beso, volvieron a sus posteriores posiciones, sólo disfrutando del clima tan exquisito que las acompañaba.

Ya casi era la hora de volver a casa de Quinn(sí con 17-casi18 tenía toque de queda, así de maravilloso era Kevin) y ambas se encontraban recogiendo para irse a casa. La tarde no había tenido desperdicio la habían pasado hablando de todo y de nada, mimándose y contándose chistes (muy muy malos por parte de Rachel) pero aún así a Quinn le encantaron. Rachel se ofreció a llevar a Quinn a casa en su flamante Mustang antiguo de color amarillo , no quería que la rubia volviera sola a casa y teniendo la excusa del toque de queda, era simplemente perfecto.

"Pues aquí es… gracias por traerme Rae no hacía falta" dijo Quinn desde el asiento de copiloto y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

"No seas boba, no me cuesta nada" se miraron durante un momento, ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer, una no quería precipitarse a darle un beso de despedida por si el sitio no era el más apropiado y la otra simplemente quería alargar el momento lo máximo posible, sólo quería estar con ella un minuto más.

Mirando por la ventana hacia la fachada de su casa se veían algunas luces del interior ya encendidas, había alguien en casa, y rezaba por que fuera la loca de su hermana." Será mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero enfadar a mi padre y que luego no me deje salir" Y volvió a mirar a la morena que la miraba con dulzura y con una de esas sonrisas para morirse…

"Espero que eso no pase… te aviso mañana ¿vale?¿a la misma hora?, si quieres podríamos a tomar un helado o ver una peli, algo diferente para que no te abu-" Quinn cortó su discurso un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena no podía arriesgarse a nada estaba en su barrio, en la puerta de su casa.

"Nos vemos mañana en nuestro rinconcito, a la misma hora" Un leve abrazo, y sin más salió del coche dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

Por su parte Rachel estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos en su coche, y fue tan solo cuando vio a la rubia entrar sana y salva en casa que decidió seguir con su camino a casa.

Lo que no esperaban ninguna de las dos es que un par de ojos más habían sido testigos de aquella despedida, Tina desde la ventana de su cuarto también había sido testigo de aquella despedida nocturna…


End file.
